


Sex On The Beach/性感沙滩

by aDream



Series: The Wonder(ful) Years/那些年 [6]
Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aDream/pseuds/aDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal和Peter， Moz和El在他们大学3年的春假里在福罗里达州（Florida）见面，时间在1986年<br/>A Wonder(ful) Years Verse Timestamp</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex On The Beach/性感沙滩

春假，大学三年级

Moz并没有真的很想在Florida度过春假的。

毕竟，California有很美的海滩和更好的冲浪条件。但是El要去，因为Peter和Neal要去。然后或许Mozzie的中间名是露丝，因为不管El去哪，他就会去哪。

那或许并没有太坏。他们并没有呆在Daytona或者是Fort Lauderdale，而是在Vero海滩。或许和道奇队的春训有关 – 很明显，那些是Peter感兴趣的东西。Neal说他们租了一个房子 --- 这要比在破烂的旅馆，和一大群大学孩子的通宵派对凑在一起好的多。他还有事要做 – 那些不应该被啤酒碰撞声，果冻射击和姑娘小伙子在走廊上呕吐打断的事情。

Neal事实上是这次旅程的出资者，那挺好的。事实上，他说他是在用Vincent Adler的钱付的，这让事情变得更好。不管是谁在给钱，那仍然让Moz花了很长时间从Berkley过来这里。在的士将Mozzie放在一个小海滨别墅的时候，他已经经历了20小时的旅程，感觉筋疲力尽了。

但是Peter和Neal和El已经到了，而且他们的欢迎让这一切都值得了。

在Neal在他旁边坐下时，他正大力咀嚼着新鲜的可丽饼。Peter和El正在讨论着一些只限圈内人的棒球事情 --- 也许是，野外飞行规则。

“所以。”Neal对他笑了笑。

“所以，什么？”

“你最近怎么样？”这六个字里面包含了很多的问题。

“Good – pretty good。”流露感情并不是他的本性。

“El告诉我你这些天花了很多时间在Stanford。”

Moz又咬了一口他的百吉饼。那很好吃 – 要比他在San Francisco（旧金山）得到的好吃多了。他咀嚼，慢慢的，慎重的然后吞咽。“Stanford离Berkley没有很远。我的工作带着我到处去。”

“到处去，包括我男友的前女友在校外占有的小房子？”

“Look – 直接问你想知道的吧。”

Neal大笑。“只是想要确认说，把你的包放在El说她这周要住的那间房间是否OK。如果不行，客厅有个沙发床。”

Moz的脸变得通红。“Elizabeth怎么说？”

“说真的，她是那个告诉我们你的包应该放哪的人。”

Moz笑了。

 

Vero海滩并没有很多大学生。那是一个安静的小镇，退休的人会更想去那。海滩很好，就算那并没有很适合冲浪。

Moz在一个沙滩椅上伸展开。他们租的房子让他们得到了进入有游泳池和吧台服务的私人海滩俱乐部。Elizabeth在他旁边，在她的腹部，她上身的比基尼打开以避免晒黑的线条。

“你涂够了防晒霜了吗？”他担心她嫩白的肌肤。

“不要做老男人，Moz。”

“你昨天晚上不是那么说的。”他挤弄着他的眉毛。

她打了他一下，随即忘记了她身上的比基尼。

“小心 – 你给了那些怪老头一些注目的东西 --- 他们可能会心脏病发作。”

El将她的手臂围在她胸前然后坐起来。“你能帮我系起来吗？”

在他系上细带时，Moz想了至少20几个暗讽来回复这个，但是觉得他最好还是不要说出口。他亲吻了她的肩膀，她回头看了他一眼，十分少女的同时又充满妩媚。他是那么的爱着这个女人让他自己都感到害怕。希望她对他的感觉能有他对她的十分之一就好。

Peter和Neal从水里起来，笑着。他们之间的关系仍然让他觉得神奇。并不是说他们是爱人 的这件事--- gay的东西对他从来都不是一个问题 – 而是他们仍然像初中时那么亲近。除了高中那一段时间，当Peter试着高尚的时候，他们自7年级以来就没有分开过。

他很担心他们 – 那些艾滋病和免疫系统瘟疫在他们大一的时候爆发过，而他那时能想的就是Neal会英年早逝。还有Peter，当然。他邮寄了一箱又一箱的安全套的同时也开始培养和制药行业的各种联系。如果他们被感染了，Moz会去做任何他能做的事情去满足他们的需求。甚至还远远不止。

然后他发现他根本不需要担心，或者担心那么多。去年，冬假的时候，他们飞往了San Francisco。Peter和Neal在Berkley和Stanford消耗了他们时间。El提议说是要去Castro，但是他们两个人都拒绝了这个想法。Peter，用一种很严肃和成熟的声音说，他们两个人都没有特别对俱乐部感兴趣也不想去体验其后果。Neal抓住了他的手，然后对Peter笑。就像是初升的太阳般。

Elizabeth对Peter的声明有点困惑的眨眼，Moz觉得这样的她很可爱。

但是还是，Moz有些私人的话对Neal和Peter说。他们那么精巧的一夫一妻制，但是Peter是Peter：Mr. 谨慎，Mr. 我—已经---吸收---教训 和Neal做了Peter让他去做的事。他们已经学会了这样享受生活了。

一个侍者走了过来，高而且非常好看，对于一个穿着预科生衣服的人来说，他穿着他的百慕大短裤和粉红色放悬臂梁式 – 有点像活生生的肯娃娃（芭比娃娃的男友）。他调情般对Peter和Neal笑了笑，让Moz有股冲动想要告诉他不用麻烦了。那个家伙给他们带来了啤酒和一个写了些什么的餐巾纸。Peter有目的的用它来擦他玻璃杯上凝结的水珠，然后在侍者走开之前揉成了团。

El，完全漏掉了那一小段插曲，叫了那个家伙过去。Moz试着表现出他没有在看着他们。

“Hi”Elizabeth坐下，并把她的头发拨过了肩膀。她眨着她长长的睫毛。

那个肯娃娃除了流口水什么都没做 – 很明显他的对象选择是无差别的，而且喜欢投机取巧。“我可以给你些什么，甜心？”

在Moz看来El在她的比基尼的衬托下很像莉亚公主。或者是从John Norman小说里出来的一个Boris Vallejo的封面人物，这个比喻十分恰当，鉴于他现在感觉就像是一个野人。

“我想要，um – sex on the beach（一种鸡尾酒，但是Moz认为El在要求海滩性爱）？”她的声音带着点呼吸，就像是一些香水广告那样。Moz突然断路。

Moz没有听到El声音中的疑问。“Oh 不，你不会 --- 不是这个 – 这个难民就像是从学院服装手册里出来的一样！”他从躺椅上跳起来，拳头紧握就像是一个拳击手一样。“你不会碰她一根手指，你听见了吗？”

那个侍者向后倒退了一大步，举起他的双手。Moz向他逼近。他或许会追着他那个家伙跑完这个海岸线，除了有一个人 --- 根据手指甲的长度来判定，那大概是El --- 抓住了他的泳裤。

“你在做什么，Mozzie？”

他转过身，让那个家伙回到吧台呆在安全地带。“我不敢相信你居然向那个混蛋求欢。在我面前！”

El捂住了她的嘴，但是他能够知道她正在笑。Peter和Neal走了过来，而他们也在笑。Moz脸红了，从他的中心到他的发际线然后一路延伸到他屁股的分裂处。“这他妈的有什么那么该死的好笑？我的女朋友刚刚向一给陌生人要求在海滩上做爱！”

Neal友善的将他的手臂搭在他的肩膀，然后吻了吻他的太阳穴。“Moz—放轻松。你不知道Sex on the Beach是什么？”

他现在事实上可以听到那些单词里的大写字母了。“我猜那不是一个在海浪声中性交的要求。”

“不，那只是一个饮料 --- 桃味利口酒和其他一些东西。”

灯亮了。“啊，一种女孩饮料。”

El把Neal推开然后将她的手臂放在他的肩膀上。“我觉得你太可爱了 --- 这么的大男子汉气概。”她亲吻了他，Moz觉得自己要溶化了。“但是记得。你不拥有我。而如果你能和你的实验室组员们做爱的话，我也可以想要一个海滩性爱和刚刚那个家伙。”Elizabeth再次吻了他。“Okay？”

Moz点了点头，艰难的咽了一口气。就独立性声明来说，那是很好的一个。“对不起。”

El将他推进躺椅然后依偎在他旁边。她让她的手指穿过他的胸毛。“Mozzie，你很清楚的说过你不会同意中产阶级价值观和道德观念的。”

“Yeah”Moz不得不同意。

“但是。。。”El有节奏的轻轻拉着他的胸毛。“如果你改变主意了，并且对一夫一妻制有兴趣了，我也可以接受。”她把她的头靠在他的肩膀。

Moz衡量了他的选择。一方面，他有他的原著。自由自在的生活在男人的规则和限制中。另一方面，那是Elizabeth。她的甜美，火热的身体。她的才智。她的成熟心智。而且她不在乎他个子矮并且在19岁时就秃头。她看见他。她是他生命中最美好的东西。

“El？”

“Yeah，Moz。”

“我想，既然这样，我可以破例。”

“Mmm，很好。但是我仍然想要Sex on the Beach.”

“那个饮料？还是。。。？”

这一次，她猛地扯了扯他的胸毛。“你觉得呢？”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 授权请看The Wonder(ful) Years


End file.
